sl_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Maison Royale de Sang
This Wiki page is still under construction and will be updated as needed. INFORMATION Maison Royale de Sang translates to "Royal House of Blood". It is the Household name chosen and agreed upon by Isabel and her Companion, Victor. They are the co-founders of their Household. To be considered a member of this Household is not something to be taken lightly. Progeny, Blood-Oathed Vampires, Blood Dolls, Trusted Wolves, and a select few trusted Humans are offered the protection of Maison Royal de Sang. Honor, Loyalty, Integrity and Chivalry are still valued by Isabel and Victor, and are traits that they look for in all potential members of the Household. Do not be mistaken however. They are not a house of White Knights. Isabel and Victor are Elder Vampires and adhere to the Old Ways in regard to most things that involve vampire politics and tradition. However, they are not so foolish as to think that vampires can remain sedentary in their ways while the rest of the world changes. They are willing to adapt, while still maintaining those core values within their Family. Joining This House Those looking to become members of this family should: * Expect to put in effort to get to know current members. * Interact with us ICly and OOCly. * Get an idea of who we are and what we stand for. * Make sure you'll be able to stand us at our nerdiest oocly and our most intense when IC. Our goal is to encourage and help foster roleplay in the community. We are MORE than happy to interact with others outside of the family. We are NOT an elitist clique. We ARE a close-knit group of family and friends that value our drama-free second lives, and will not compromise the integrity of our safe haven for strangers that are not a good fit. Please do not get discouraged if you are not invited into the family within the first ten minutes of showing interest in joining us! Take the time to ensure our Household is the best fit for you, or if you might be happier elsewhere. All new members of the Household will be subjected to a mandatory probationary period, during which, they will take steps to earn their full status as a member of the House. This will require participation and interaction. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE We are NOT interested in story-arcs that involve someone joining our Household for the sheer purpose of betrayal in the end. We cherish our family IC and OOC. We have zero desire to invite negative energy in for anyone's entertainment. If you wish to pursue a story line that involves betrayal in the end, please discuss it with us OOCly. Such stories can still be driven outside of the family fold for mutually beneficial RP that won't leave people feeling butthurt oocly. Remember, our characters can be douche canoes, but we the players don't have to be. There are always consequences to our actions both IC and OOC. The anonymity of sitting behind a computer screen is not a free pass to be a fucktard. As long as we can all remember this, we should be able to create great fun together! ALLIANCES This list is subject to change as alliances are formed or broken. We take our alliances seriously because we want to foster continual roleplay for all parties involved. We want to share the spotlight and roleplay WITH people, not AT people. Category:Factions